


OG Timeline

by photobookbee (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Number Five | The Boy, Tags May Change, what happened in the original timeline, what would have happened in the first season if Five had not turned up?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/photobookbee
Summary: What actually happened the first time around?There are very few clues of what happened in the first timeline of The Umbrella Academy. What events preceded Five showing up in his Apocalypse? I have tried to figure out the basic events, character by character, but feel free to disagree with me.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & Leonard Peabody
Kudos: 4





	1. Luther

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on Tumblr. Check that out here: https://photobookbee.tumblr.com/post/630070502664339456/og-timeline
> 
> First up, Luther.

  * Luther’s week would have changed a lot.
  * In the show, Luther found out about the Apocalypse after finding Five in the Library. The house had been attacked by Hazel and Cha Cha while they were looking for Five, but in the original timeline, he was not there, the house was not attacked.
  * Due to there being no shootout, the siblings would have probably not found out about Luther’s accident. 
  * If the Four Horsemen had never delivered a warning, Luther could not have known about the Apocalypse, so he would have just kept doing what he was doing before the Academy shootout.
  * Pogo still would have shown Allison the tapes, so she and Luther (and possibly Diego and Klaus-I will get into that later) would have continued the investigation of their Father’s death.
  * They would have tried to investigate for the rest of the week, until April First.
  * The investigation could have gone a couple different ways. Pogo may have told them about Reginald's plan to get them all together, but I do not think he would fess up unless Klaus somehow contacted Reginald. 
  * Something I am up in the air about is whether or not Luther found out he was sent to the moon for no reason. 
    * 1\. He may have not found out because he found it unlikely the moon would have to do with his Dad’s death. He may have been curious about the “mission”, but he would have decided to wait to ask about it until it was too late.
    * 2\. If they were going nowhere in the investigation, his curiosity might have won out or he was desperate enough to look at anything to find out what happened to Reginald. If this is the case, I think Alison and maybe Klaus would have calmed him down and got him back on track. It would be a sort of mixture of the Day that Was and Wasn’t, but he and Alison wouldn’t have left the academy because they did not know their time was limited.
  * If they called off the investigation at any point, they might have just tried to get along for awhile, but if so, they forgot to call Vanya (which Alison would have probably insisted on). Also, I cannot really see why Luther, Allison, Diego, and Klaus would be in the same place if they were not investigating their Dad’s death. As I have said before, they would have not tried to stop the Apocalypse because they would have not known it was coming, and I cannot figure out another reason they would all be in the same place.




	2. Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego

  * I do not think most people would consider how much Diego’s week differed from one timeline to the next because of how he is involved in the changes.
  * As I have said before, there would not be a shootout at Griddy’s, the department store, or the Academy because there are no temporal assassins after Five. 
  * Therefore, Diego would not be investigating the shootouts
  * Therefore, Eudora Patch would not be investigating the shootouts, nor would she be killed by Cha Cha.
  * Back to Diego. Allison and Luther would probably call him in for the meeting about Grace because Allison still found the tapes. They would come to a stalemate, but they would probably decide to keep her on for the time being. (Diego is stubborn and would probably wear at least Allison down.)
  * Because there is no shootout, Diego would most likely not end up turning her off, so she would continue to malfunction until Pogo decided to fix her.
  * If they did turn her off, or Pogo fixed the malfunction, then she would have either been too dead to do anything or Pogo would have kept her on a leash to not disturb the investigation into their Dad’s death.
  * Diego would have either been pulled into the investigation to clear their mother’s name, satisfy his hero complex, and/or to prove Luther wrong.
  * He would have gone along with them for the rest of the week, probably while throwing complaints, insults, and challenges the entire time.
  * At least Patch wouldn’t die.




	3. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison

  * Allison’s week would have not changed much from the beginning, but it would have changed drastically by the end.
  * She would still be trying to be a good sister to Vanya, so most of their scenes from episodes one through six would still be there. She would have probably been too invested in the mystery of Reginald’s death to follow up on her after that.
  * As have said before, Pogo probably would have shown her the tapes, so she and Luther would have investigated Grace.
  * If they ended up not shutting her down, then she would have either continued to malfunction or Pogo would have fixed her. Though, I find it unlikely that he would consider the only reason she was fixed in the show was because Diego shut her down.
  * Due to not knowing that time was of the essence, Allison would have probably been staying at the Academy while trying to call Claire.
  * Her story would greatly shift towards the end. While I do not think she would have completely forgotten about Vanya, I do not think she would have been able to spend as much time with Vanya as she would like as Harold would interfere.
  * This, and the fact that they would not know to look for Harold Jenkins, would mean that Allison would never go to the cabin nor would she get her throat slit. The lack of a slit throat is pretty much confirmed from the lack of a bandaid on her corpse.
  * She would have been at the academy and able to talk on April first.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to disagree! I would love to have a discussion about this with people.


	4. Klaus+Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Ben.

  * Klaus arguably had the most differences between this timeline and the next.
  * For one, he would have never helped Five at Meritech which is not that consequential, but it is a difference.
  * Two, he would have never been kidnapped by Hazel and Cha Cha. He would have never stolen a briefcase, he would have never gone to Vietnam, he would have never met Dave. That is a whole lot of big differences in his week.
  * He would probably just stay at the house for a while and try to find the papers he dumped in the garbage. Or he might have stolen some more stuff to pay for drugs or because he liked it.
  * Luther would probably bring him into the investigation in order to contact their Dad, but Klaus would not get sober for this. If he tried to, he probably wouldn’t have had enough time to contact Reginald.
  * He would have also probably not been killed at a rave. If Luther found the research, then he would have probably been calmed down by Allison. No reason to go to a rave, no reason to be killed, no reason to die and come back.
  * This means that he never contacts Reginald at all, and Pogo never explains the plan.
  * If Luther or someone else forced him to get him sober, he might have been able to make Ben tangible, but probably not.
  * Almost everything that happened to him that week happened because of the Commision or Five.
  * Ben would have just been along for the ride. He was probably snarking and trying to get Klaus sober the entire time though.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is basically just following Klaus around while trying to talk Klaus in and out of doing stuff. Any more ides? Also has anyone ever considered how much of Klaus's character development did not happen in the first timeline?


	5. Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya's time in the original.

  * Vanya, like Allison, had pretty much the same week from the start, but it peered off drastically towards the end.
  * The smallest differences in her week would be at the start, as she would not have the conversation with Five about Ben and her book, she would not come home to him sitting in her apartment, and she would not go back to the academy to find him.
  * But those differences had very little effects. She would still have Leonard as a student and he would still invite her to his shop. He would kill Helen and keep trying to ask Vanya out on dates while avoiding Allison. 
  * After the meeting about their mom, she would have probably just left at some point, not getting involved in the investigation and going back to her apartment. Leonard would be ready to finally get a few dates and start manipulating her to the extreme.
  * Maybe she walks into or asks to be a part of the investigation, and it goes like how she interrupted their meeting about the Apocalypse. That could be why she leaves.
  * Now @in-tua-deep made a very good post on Tumblr explaining why Vanya probably did find the notebook like she did in the Day that Wasn’t in the original timeline, because Five did not affect their week too much. You do not have to agree with that, but it is one of the routes I am going.
  * When Vanya found the notebook under Leanord’s bed, she started reading it. But, she did not know that he wasn’t Leonard. In her eyes, she has never had a reason not to trust him, no matter what Allison says.
  * So he spins the story in his favor. _I just found that when I was at the house and was curious. What does it say?_ Or _I found it in a dumpster a few days ago, but I did not realize that it was about you until I met your sister who, according to this, took away your powers. And your father has kept you sedated because he was scared of you. They are all scared of you. I could see how_ special and powerful _you are, but I am not scared._
  * So she forgives him for not telling her, and they start training. They could either do it in his house, or more likely, they go to the cabin. I think they go to the cabin.
  * This could happen if she did not find the book as well. They could “discover” her powers and go to train as well.
  * Say he does something similar with those guys he paid to mess with them. He still loses his eye, but gets the prosthetic without Allison coming to get Vanya.
  * Eventually, after remembering how her father and siblings treated her, and with Harold whispering in her ear, they decide to ambush the academy before her concert to confront her siblings and Pogo.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is probably the hardest chapter. Vanya's story is weird in this timeline because we know what had to have happened, but we do not know why or how it happened. We are missing a lot of context, so I am just theorizing. Her confrontation and destruction of the world will be in a different chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confrontation and Apocalypse

  * The confrontation started at the academy, as it does in the show. The only other places the siblings would be was the theatre, and they would not go there without Vanya confronting them at the Academy first.
  * Say Leonard and Vanya go to the academy and find them doing their best of investigating Reginald’s death as best as they could, or Luther is just insisting on it while the others are trying to convince him to stop.
  * Vanya announces her presence and either starts fighting them immediately, or she asks why she was not part of the investigation or something of that effect. They either say something about forgetting about her, not paying attention to what she was doing, or she does not have any powers.
  * As a response she starts using her powers to scare them, but she is so angry at them and being in the house brings that out, and a full out fight starts. She could have either killed them at the academy, or her and Leonard could have gone somewhere else, and she destroys the world there.
  * I personally think she killed them at the academy. If this is the case, then Luther ripped out Leanord’s eye during the fight, and Vanya got so angry she killed all of them. If she destroyed the world here, she might have burnt herself and Leonard, and one of them was the burnt out corpse seen when Five find Allison and Diego’s corpses. 
  * If Vanya realized what she had done, then she might have created a shield around her family’s bodies, and that is why their bodies are fine.
  * Though, if Vanya killed them at the Academy and then left, she might have realized what she had done and realized what Leonard talked her into, so she kills him as well. In this case, the burnt corpse was probably Grace or someone nearby on the street.
  * After she killed Leonard, she ended the world. I like to think she did it at her concert, though there is no proof of that. She probably used the sound energy to release a giant soundwave that had similar effects to the moon rock. I subscribe to the theory that she did not blow up the moon the first time, because everything would have been burnt a lot more and Five would probably not have found all the things he did.
  * If she killed them at the theatre, then her and Leonard were driven back and they went somewhere to regroup and Vanya decided to do the concert. The others would have also regrouped and found out about the concert. They would probably decide that they needed to know what was going on, or that Vanya was going to destroy something.
  * Basically a repeat of the fight at the Icarus Theatre, but no Commision agents, no Five, and Leonard is helping Vanya. He loses the prosthetic eye during this fight. 
  * Vanya ends up scaring everyone except them out.
  * Whether or not Klaus summons Ben is up to you, but I do not think he did. He had no reason to get sober, and Ben was not needed to fight a bunch of assassins.
  * Allison can also still speak, but she would probably fail at rumoring Vanya if she tried.
  * Diego was in the fight the entire time, because Cha Cha was not there, and he would have not had a personal vendetta against her if she was.
  * Vanya would end up killing her siblings at the Icarus. Then, she would realize what she had done and destroy the world, burning both herself and Leonard in the process. She also probably protected her siblings from the blast because she still cares about them and felt guilt for what she had done.
  * Killed and protected everyone but Five.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be that last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, feel free to disagree with me or add your own ideas. Also give me ideas on what characters to focus on to see how far reaching the changes were.


End file.
